This image relates to a calculation module for calculating the position of a moveable element, and an apparatus including a moveable mechanical element and a calculation module, particularly but not exclusively for a fluid operated ram where the mechanical element comprises a piston rod.
It is desirable for many applications, and particularly control applications, to know the position of a moveable part of an apparatus.